<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than an Ordinary Servant by yourlocalgothictrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442457">More than an Ordinary Servant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalgothictrash/pseuds/yourlocalgothictrash'>yourlocalgothictrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Salem's Lot (TV 1979), Salem's Lot - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Monsters, Stephen King Multiverse, Vampire Sex, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalgothictrash/pseuds/yourlocalgothictrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Straker is starting to miss his master. It's unbearable not being with him. His prayers are answered when he needs them to be the most, not prayers to god of course.( This is the book version descriptions of Straker and Barlow, cause Straker ugly in the movie lmao)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Straker/Kurt Barlow</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than an Ordinary Servant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun began to turn a maple orange as it leaked into night, the clouds a dark grey now. The roof of the Marsten house was still illuminated, it was always the last house to lose the sun's light. Even with a beautiful orange-purple, it was almost nauseating to look at the house directly.</p><p>The town had begun to settle as soon as night struck, after the disapperance of the Glick boy. At least the smart ones would. Some would still stay at bars after work, drinking themselves to an almost life taking amount, then making their way back home with drunken foolishness, what they called "bravery".</p><p>Straker was not afraid of the night. He was the reason the town was. It would be any day his master would arrive, and the feeling of loneliness still dug a pit into his stomach. He knew his master had a plan, but he still hated being away from his side for so long. He pulled out a pack of Winston cigarettes and lit one up, the ash being to spool onto the concrete sidewalk. He let out a deep sigh, followed by a low growl before throwing it onto the street, crushing it as he walked to his Packard. Not even that couldnt make him stop thinking.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The door gave out a sickening creak when he pushed it open. Rats scattered seeing the silhouette of the tall man in the doorway. It was not an ideal place to be, but the basement was at least barrable. His master told him he wanted this house precisely, he would never question him. His eyes began to sink sleepily, he was human after all, though he wished he would be turned already.</p><p>Sleep fell over him like a curtain. Something told him to wake up later in the night, and he peered around the old house, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. The door was open, a large black figure taking up most of it. He knew exactly who it was and a twinge of excitement sprang through him.</p><p>"M-Master! How was the trip?" He spluttered over his words, unable to really express his emotions.</p><p>"Mmm...tiring, I was hungry, but I stopped and got a bite." He licked crimson red from his fangs, his white scarf soaked in it. Straker eyed the red mass, feeling his trousers grow tighter.</p><p>"Master..." He was on all fours, looking up at him almost helplessly. Barlow's lips stretched into a wicked smile. He loved how pathetic he looks, how hungry he was. He kneeled down, his hand caressing Straker's cheek. His claws left small scratches.</p><p>"So obedient, so appetizing." He licked the crook of his neck before sinking his teeth in. Straker let out a scream of pleasure mixed with pain, biting his lip hard as his master lapped up the red sweetness, some escaping around his lips, running down his chin and neck. Sharp nails filleted Straker's back, it hurt like hell, but he found excitement in pain.</p><p>"Bloody hell..." he panted and Barlow detached himself from his neck . The bottom part of his face was red with blood, an arousing sight for Straker.</p><p>"You must pleasure me before I pleasure you. You will do as I say, or I will punish you."Barlow demanded in a hoarse voice.</p><p>"Yes master." He began to undo the belt to his trousers, he was drunken with pleasure and his hands shook vigorously as he did so. He stroked the large, cold member in his hands, it twitched in response to the new warmth. Barlow pushed on his head demandingly, growling. No words were needed to understand what Barlow had asked. As he began to suck, he looked his master in the eyes, just as he likes. The red-gold eyes gleamed back into his own. He felt helpless beneath the older man, his penis trapped in it's fabric confinements. He gagged when Barlow pushed his head down, but he found it oh so pleasurable.</p><p>"So loyal, you would do anything for me, ja?" He licks his lips, looking hungrily at the man kneeled before him. He didn't have to speak to him to know what his response was.</p><p>"Lay down." He commanded, Straker parted from his penis and laid on his back. He kind of winced feeling the wet, rotted wood against his shirt vest. Barlow began to leave small bites against his necks, licking the previously left wound again. Straker moaned softly, grabbing at the man's dark, beautiful hair.</p><p>"So needy, but you deserve this for being so submissive for me." Barlow ripped open his vest and dress shirt, startling Straker with a gasp. He began to nibble against his collar bone, testing ever spot of skin to find his weakness. He'd just have to test how far he could go before he made him break. Harsh, white fangs sank into his chest. He cried out loud and arched his hips, fingernails digging into his palm. Small tears formed in the corners of his eyes, but a smile plastered onto his face. A smile of pleasure and pain. Sick fuck. A slender finger wrapped around the him of his trousers, pulling them to his knees. Now only what remained was his undergarments. His erection was now apparent, pressing against his undergarments. His breathing was hoarse and shaky, lust completely taking over his eyes.</p><p>"Master, I...I missed you." He panted, getting onto his hands and knees to look up at him once again,  like an obedient mutt. He traced his thumb over Straker's lip, and Straker looked up at him with an obedient glare.</p><p>"I'd be lying if I didn't say I missed you as well. Now. Shall we?" Barlow patted his thigh and Straker sat down. The good thing about being a vampire is your strength, 100 pounds can feel like a feather. Barlow forced Straker against the rotting wall, peeling wallpaper being the only view he had. Barlow teased the tight ring of his arse before pushing 2 fingers into his tight opening, causing Straker to whimper in pain. It was dry and uncomfortable. Barlow cut his wrist and soaked his fingers in blood before forcing them back in. The blood was warm, vampire magic he supposed. Straker's hands struggled to find anything to hold on to. He wanted support.</p><p>" I'm going to make you scream." Barlow licked his ear lobe, pushing into him roughly.</p><p>"Master!Ah!" He screamed, his fingernails scratching at the wallpaper, pieces of it getting stuck under his nails. Barlow was always eerily quiet when they had sex, but he was surprisingly more vocal this time. Growls would resonate in his throat possessively, his nails digging into the back of Straker's neck.</p><p>"Your'e mine. My slave, my servant." He growled, pushing Straker's leg over his head and thrusting faster. It was unlike his master to be messy with his thrusts, but he was losing it.</p><p>"Master, bloody hell, fuck ah ah ah " he panted, he was so close. Barlow came inside him, hard and deep. He sat inside him for a few seconds after, containing whatever was unleashed in that moment. Straker fell to his knees and panted heavily, the cum leaking onto the molded floorboards.</p><p>"Such a beautiful site. Let me give you the real reward." Barlow pulled Straker into his arms, almost more in restraint than an embrace. He used one of his fangs to cut into his thumb, Straker grew hungry watching his master's blood drip. Barlow pressed it to his lips and he began to suckle on it like a child. He couldn't help himself from grabbing at his hand eagerly, it tasted so good and he felt like he was dying without it.</p><p>"Mmm that's it my slave." He held him to his chest ,Straker could feel his black hair tickling his head. Straker pulled away panting, he hated having to stop himself, but he knew too much would sicken him.</p><p>"Master..." He looked up at the taller man and they both leaned into a passionate kiss. He could feel his master's tongue inside his mouth, he could taste his own blood and he loved it. It was a wet pool of pleasure and he couldn't get enough.</p><p>***</p><p>There was no bed for Straker, he'd been sleeping in his antique store those nights without his master.</p><p>"Join me." Barlow took his hand and led him to his coffin, a vampire cliché. It was in the basement, the dark and damp basement. It wasn't the worst place as he had thought before. The house was in worst condition and all the rats liked it more upstairs, they could smell that this was now his master's dwelling. Barlow pulled Straker on top of him, putting his ear against his chest. He heard the mortal man's heartbeat and it brought comfort. He sometimes missed his heartbeat, ironically it showed he was alive. Technically he's alive now, but not like that. Not with a heartbeat, not with the need for breathing. Straker looked down at his master with half lidded eyes, his pale blonde eyelashes making his face appear more young and angelic. His fingers combed through his master's smooth, black hair. He loved moments like this. He loved when his master let him show him affection. He knows his master loves him, and he loves his master, but they have a strange way of showing it.</p><p>"The antique business is doing what we wanted, master." He leaned against the cherry wood of the coffin and closed his eyes, subconsciously continuing to comb through his hair. He had to say something to break the silence. </p><p>"Is that so?" He nuzzled against the warmth of the younger man.</p><p>"Master...it is your first night back, if you want to go hunt, I wouldn't mind staying here."</p><p>"I'm fine just where I am, besides, during the days on the barge it was hard to rest. The nights were terrible and I'm just glad to be somewhere less small."</p><p>"Master, may I get myself a blanket? It's terribly cold." He always had to ask for permission.</p><p>"Ja. Of course." He said it almost in an agitated way, he didn't want to stop listening to the beating heart. Straker walked to his bag upstairs and pulled a quilt from his suitcase. He didn't want to leave England really, he loved he and master picking off a few people, who would be reported as missing and not thought of afterwards. Turning the whole town could be risky. He never wanted to question his master, but for once, he was scared. He knew his master would protect him, but... something wasn't sitting right about this time. He went back to the basement where he had left Barlow, nude and impatient. Barlow may be the type of man to have a stick up his ass, but he would eventually settle in when he got comfortable. He tried to find a comfortable position back on top of his master, their bare skin touching. He hummed comfortably when he pulled the quilt over himself.</p><p>"Happy now?"</p><p>"Mmm"</p><p>"Richard,what does it feel like to be alive? It's been...so long. I've forgotten what it's like to be able to feel pain..." He hasn't called his Richard in months, but he felt his heart skip hearing it.</p><p>"It...it can be good sometimes...but I want to be like you, I want to be with you forever." He intertwined their fingers and help Barlow against his chest.</p><p>"I know...but that just can't happen...not right now at least." Straker felt his heart sink. <em>Then when? I can't bare to not be with you forever. I'd rather die right at this moment.</em> He squeezed his hand tighter and kissed him passionately. Barlow took in every beautiful feature of the man's face. His faint freckles, pale eyebrows ,and eyelashes. The way his cheek bones curved into his slim face. He was very handsome. He could've had a normal life, married a woman to keep his sexuality a secret, had children, and maybe a decent job. When he met Straker, he knew he was different.</p><p>The young Straker was walking home. The streets were foggy, per usual in England, all Straker could see was a tall figure coming towards him. He saw the black haired man and felt his heart skip a beat. His eyes glowed yellow and red, his sharp fangs glistened off the faded street lights. Straker didn't try to run, he didn't want to. Barlow tilted his head and looked at the man, he wasn't afraid, he had a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>"'Ello"</p><p> </p><p>Barlow was brought back to the present when he felt Straker shift under him. He had fallen asleep, he deserved the rest after the preparation he made waiting for his arrival. He ran his fingers through his black hair, feeling restless. He was hungry. Hungry after the long voyage, even after he'd eaten. A rabbit really isn't a meal for him though.He'd let Straker rest, he couldn't take anymore from his loyal servant. Barlow sat up carefully, but he still managed to wake up his partner.</p><p>"What's the matter, master?" He outreached a hand to touch his back. It was muscular and decorated with scars of an old man.</p><p>"Im not sure, I had already eaten on my way here, but I'm still so hungry. I feel weak." He looked back at him.</p><p>"Master, just take more from me, I'll be okay. We've been doing this for years now" he smiled a little. Barlow climbed over the top of him, his gaze still always cause chills to run up his spin. He was so handsome. The wound from early was still tender, so he sank back into the same place. He hissed a little, but it always hurt at the start. He looked up at the ceiling of the basement, closing his eyes. He listened to the desperate suckling of his husband, feeling appreciated.</p><p>He could lay like this forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>